


The Pool Party

by EspieYawns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: JuleRose Implied, Light Swearing, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Marc Anciel, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Transphobic comment in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspieYawns/pseuds/EspieYawns
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc attend Chloé's beginning-of-summer pool party.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerieorbitars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieorbitars/gifts).



> Marc and Nath are trans* (demiboys), and Marc is in Miss Bustier’s class  
> They're about 16 in this fic

After nearly ten months of cramming, getting picked on, and unsolicited akuma attacks during school hours, summer vacation is here. Anyone would think that Nathaniel Kurtzberg would be over the moon about his favorite time of year. Finally, he could stay up until 4 a.m., watching cheesy alien documentaries without consequence, while texting a sleeping Alix pictures of the awful CGIs displayed on his TV screen. He is going to be living the life this summer!

All except for today.

In fact, Nathaniel has been dreading this day the entire month; the day of Chloé Bourgeois’ yearly end-of-semester pool party. The redhead has heard about Chloé’s famous pool parties before, that only the coolest kids could get into. So obviously, up until this year, he has never been invited.

It seems as though the absolute most insolent girl in Paris has been, as of late, trying her hardest to treat her fellow classmates with as much kindness as physically possible for her to display. That is, whenever Adrien Agreste is around to see it. Otherwise, it is pointless to her. So, it’s no wonder with the model confirmed to show up to the party, she _had_ to invite Nathaniel, and everyone else she doesn’t care for from their class, solely to prove to Adrien just how ‘friendly’ she is.

Never having received invitations from Chloé before hasn’t been an issue for Nath. As _if_ he wants to put his body on display in front of his entire class at a pool party. The thought alone makes him shudder. So, why is Nathan even going to show up when he really, _really_ doesn’t want to?

-2 weeks prior-

Nathaniel watched widening emerald eyes and the bloom of an excited smile on Marc’s face. The dark haired boy was looking over two heavily decorated papers Chloé had just slammed onto their shared desk. What were these? Tickets from the fashion police? Heh, probably. Nathan wouldn’t put Chloé past doing something petty like that. Marc didn’t really deserve to get one, if that’s what he had just been given. Sure, he dressed a bit out of the ordinary compared to their classmates, but he didn’t look like a clown. Nath, on the other hand… Perhaps he had earned one. For crying out loud, he was wearing purple jeans with a red graphic tee and a suit jacket. Who told him it was okay to parade himself around like that?

“It’s for a _pool party_. And Chloé invited  _us_ ,” Marc whispered to his desk partner, completely dumbfounded. Since Marc was still fairly new to Françoise Dupont High School, having only just transferred in the middle of the semester, he hadn’t been to many student parties or gatherings yet. So, the fact that he was getting invited to a party, especially one hosted by _Chloé_? Marc couldn’t believe it. Maybe this was a prank? Or perhaps, she was finally turning her attitude around. Honestly? He was unsure, but he hoped for the latter. Marc kept his eyes peeled to see if anyone else was getting an invitation from her.

Nath furrowed his brows while resting his chin in his hand, watching as the blonde passed out more of the invitations. This time, two were given to Juleka and Rose, in the same, jarring manner as before. And then, she walked down a couple steps, handing out identical papers to Max and Kim, who looked at each other with mouths agape.

“Looks like she’s inviting the entire class,” Nathaniel spoke. “I don’t know about you, but there’s no way she would’ve invited me if it weren’t for us being in the same class and all.” Nathaniel didn’t want to make Marc feel bad, but it was most likely the same thing for him, but probably all the others, too.

The taller of the two let out a little hum in agreement. Marc was sure what Nathaniel said was true, for the both of them, but the fact didn’t make him feel any less excited about this party. While he wasn’t the most social person in the world, Marc genuinely liked his classmates--save for Chloé-- and knew this would be the perfect opportunity to spend more time with them. Even though he would probably be spending most of his time at the party glued to Nathaniel’s side, it would be good to get himself used to being with his classmates outside of school; with summer just around the corner, there were bound to be more parties and hang-outs with everyone. However, Nathaniel wasn’t looking too stoked about the pool party invite, which wasn’t much of a surprise to him. Even so, Marc hoped he could find a way to talk him into going, because he had a good feeling about it.

“Well, I bet everybody is going to go, so... it’ll probably be a pretty fun time, right? It’s not like it’ll be us and Chloé alone,” Marc pointed out. “I’m sure everyone else will be there.”

Uh. Was Marc seriously suggesting they go to the party? The air in Nath’s lungs was quickly replaced with fear. Nathaniel may not have been as shy as Marc, and he knew their classmates a bit better than Marc did, but he sure as hell didn’t want to go to _Chloé Bourgeois’_ party, especially if it meant he would have to wear swim attire. But…that look on Marc’s face _._ Nathaniel couldn’t tell if Marc was purposefully giving him puppy dog eyes, or if he really just looked like that. Either way, it was working on him much too easily.

Marc was his best friend; ever since Marinette had brought the duo together, they had practically become inseparable. Marc was the one person in the world who truly understood him, and showed him the most kindness and patience, which he often felt he didn’t deserve, though Marc would tell him otherwise.

With how much Marc meant to him, he really didn’t want to let him down, especially when he genuinely seemed so interested in going to the party. He really hadn’t seen Marc so willing to go do something this social with their classmates before, so how could he be so cruel as to deny him this, especially when Marc had always been on board with whatever Nathaniel wanted to do, without complaint? Plus, despite the fact that he wanted to be Marc’s favorite, he would love for Marc to get better acquainted with everyone. After all, they still had a couple years left of high school, even after this semester, so he might as well gain friends to make the rest of the experience a little easier. With all this in mind, Nathaniel really had no other choice in the matter, did he?

“Yeah, maybe Chloé’s party won’t be so bad...”


	2. Dread

-Present Day-

It’s already half-past 4 in the afternoon, and Chloé’s party is beginning at 5. It may seem a bit late for a pool party, but the Parisian sun refuses to give the moon a turn to dimly light the sky during summer. The anxiety in Nathaniel’s body has slowly been rising from the moment he woke up this morning, and is just becoming more intense by the minute. Truthfully, at this point, he can’t even tell if the fact that Marc will be there is helping him to feel better, or just making him even more nauseated.

On one hand, Marc is a huge comfort to him. Maybe they haven’t known each other for too long, but the two of them clicked so easily once their misunderstanding over the Diary of Ladybug had been cleared up. Since then, the two have become much more than just a comic writing duo, and, quite possibly, they might be becoming even more than just friends.

That, right here, is why the thought of Marc being at the party isn’t calming him down much.

Turns out, Nath has a big, stupid crush on him, and he’s starting to think that Marc might feel the same way. Which should be a good thing, right? Hypothetically, yes, but the fact that he has zero experience with relationships is making this whole thing terrifying, especially when he has never even liked someone to this extent before.

Sure, he had liked Marinette because she’s sweet and had been one of the few people to show him kindness, and then Ladybug because she went out of her way to save him when he became the Evillustrator, but the way he feels for Marc can’t be compared to those past crushes; it’s a much more genuine fondness. The way he is feeling for Marc is a bit intense for him to deal with, to say the least. Nathaniel really doesn’t want to screw anything up between them--he’s never had a friend he feels this happy, comfortable and accepted around--but he also would love nothing more than to give a relationship with Marc a shot.

Since being around Marc lately has been making him really flustered, he can barely imagine how he is going to feel today when he sees the boy he likes in a swimsuit. Come to think of it... What _would_ Marc being wearing to the party, anyway? Marc is a pretty androgynous person, so it could be really anything, but Nathaniel is going to assume it’ll be some funky-printed board shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing that would make him _overly_ flustered, he’s sure.

In attempts to relax his fears over the party, Nath tries to keep in mind that this will probably be just like any other time they have hung out with their classmates, except there will be more water involved than usual. No good reason to get so worked up over all this, especially since he has found the solution to his _biggest_ fear about the party; a rash guard. He had been stressed about hiding his chest during the party, but with just a few days to spare, he had realized a rash guard would solve his issue, so he went out and bought a decent, short-sleeved one. Maybe he’ll get a couple of funny looks, as well as a rude comment or two from Chloé when he shows up in it, but at least no one will be able to _really_ see his body this way. For the most part, he’s going to be well covered, and that offers him a sense of relief.    

With only a few minutes to spare before he’s _overly_ late--he’s going to be a little late as is; he planned it like this to avoid being alone with Chloé and Sabrina--Nathaniel changes into his aforementioned rash guard and some swim trunks. Once he is all ready to go, he heads to the car with his mom and she drives him off to the pool party. Honestly, Nath had considered just walking over to the Grand Paris Hotel--it isn’t too far from his place--but the idea of being seen on the sidewalk in his swimsuit was just too embarrassing, so he had opted to take up his mom’s offer to drive him over.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Nathan’s eyes are fixed to his phone as he eagerly awaits a text from Marc. Just before dragging himself to the car, he had texted Marc, letting him know that he was on his way to Chloé’s, and asked when Marc was going to be arriving; he feels awkward about showing up by himself in his lame swim attire, and knows the feeling will be alleviated as soon as he gets to be with his best friend--he won’t have to worry about anything or anyone else around them.

Once he hears his text tone play--which is" _I never learned how to read_ ," as said by Pit in the newest Smash Bros.-- Nath instantly feels like he can breathe again, even more so as he reads the message.

Thankfully, Marc was about to head out of his house and make his way over to the hotel. If he’s lucky, he’ll show up just after Marc, but Nathaniel knows that won’t happen, that he is destined to sit around by himself like a loser for at least a few minutes. It will be brutal, but he will get through it... Somehow.

Nathan’s head snaps up from his phone when the car comes to a stop. He looks through the slightly cracked window, and aquamarine eyes are greeted by the hotel’s valet area. Reluctantly, Nath says goodbye to his mother and kisses her cheeks as he unbuckles his seatbelt, letting out a sigh as he shuts the car door. He’s really doing this right now, huh? Who knew Nathaniel would ever be this sacrificial just because he’s fond of someone? Not him, that’s for damn sure.


	3. And Now We Wait

It feels so  _wrong_ walking into the most luxurious hotel in all of Paris with swim trunks and flip-flops on, but what else can he do? It isn’t like his casual clothes are much of a step up from this, anyways.

Tightly gripping onto the invitation (no invite, no entry, according to Chloé), he hurriedly enters the nearest elevator and presses the button for the rooftop pool. He’s grateful no one came into the elevator at the last minute, because he really needs a second alone to collect himself. Nath silently wishes these last few moments of solitude farewell just before the elevator door opens. Before the redhead can even step out from the elevator, a man, who he recognizes as Chloé’s butler--the one that got akumatized into Despair Bear at her last party he attended--steps in front of him, requesting to see his invitation. Seems a little ridiculous, but he figures it’s so that none of the hotel guests can crash the party. It _is_ a bit sensible, if he’s to be totally honest. Once the tuxedoed man steps aside and grants him access after looking over the slightly wrinkled invite, Nathaniel takes a moment to assess the scene before he comes any closer to his peers.

Looks like everyone’s here, aside from one boy in particular. Juleka and Rose are surrounded by the sound of their own laughter as they splash each other in the shallow end of the pool. Alix and Kim are swimming competitive laps against one another, and Max, Mylène and Ivan spectate. Chloé, while sunbathing with Sabrina, is yelling at the quintet to stop being so rowdy at her party. Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien are chatting amongst themselves as they sit on the edge of the pool, occasionally chiming in on Alix and Kim’s race. It seems as though everyone has found their place at the party. It looks comfortable, _natural_ , and he has no idea how to fit himself in without disrupting the flow of things.

Just as Nathaniel is about to settle himself face down onto one of the lounge chairs surrounding the perimeter of the roof, Rose, in an owl-like fashion, quickly whips her head around, creating her own mini rainstorm over herself as she waves a drenched hand into the air. “Hey there, Nathaniel!” she greets with a giant, glowing smile plastered on her face, yelling as if she needs to get her voice over the sound of a hovering helicopter. Juleka chuckles gently as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, and Nath can’t help but to blush as he catches it, feeling as though he is intruding on a private exchange between the two girls.

“Hey,” Nath greets back, much more quietly than Rose. His eyes dart around, and he notices everyone at the party is now staring at him, all thanks to Rose’s inappropriately loud greeting. He knows she meant no harm by it, but he would have rather had no one notice him at all; Nathaniel would have been perfectly fine just hiding in a corner until Marc showed up. Well, at least he’s getting (what look to be) genuine smiles, waves and _‘Hey, Nath’_ ’s from everybody. All except from the party’s host, and her devoted minion.

Chloé lowers her signature sunglasses as she lets out a scoff--loud enough for Nath to hear it, but too quiet for Adrien to notice--as she’s burning a hole into Nathan’s head with her eyes. “So, Kurtzberg finally decides to show up... And without his little boyfriend following right behind him like a scared little rescue puppy!” the wealthy girl mocks. Sabrina snickers. Adrien, only feet away from the three, listens in on the words, and a disappointed look is painted on his face.

“Marc is just shy, _Chloé_. And he’ll be here,” Nathaniel defends the absent boy, forcing his eyes onto Chloé almost challengingly, as much as it terrifies him. He may be a diffident person when it comes to talking to anyone he isn't close with, but he's not going to put up with _anyone_ talking poorly about Marc like that. Hell, if someone were to go far enough with it, it would probably result in akumatization, if he’s honest.

Crap, wait, Nathan didn’t even bother denying the _‘boyfriend’_ part of Chloé’s mockery. Oops. It doesn’t look like she’s at all surprised by it, though? It makes him wonder if Chloé, or anyone else, actually thinks they’re a couple. The idea of it has his heart pounding uncomfortably hard in his chest.

“Can’t wait,” Chloé forces out through her perfectly-straight teeth, eyeing Adrien as he flashes an approving smile and thumbs up towards the words, easily making the girl beam back. Surely, the young model knows her words to Nath are insincere, but it’s probably nice to see her at least trying a little.

Having no interest in conversing with Chloé any further, Nath finally takes to a lounge chair as he had planned in the first place, as far away from the two girls as possible. If life were The Sims, he would have a negative interaction icon above his head right about now, no doubt.

He sets his now useless invitation under the chair’s cushion so that it won’t fly away with the lazy Paris breeze--littering is bad, kids-- and decides he will just watch the party happen for now.

Everything seems to be back to how it was before he was noticed, except now, Marinette is looking over at him and waving.

“Hey, Nathaniel, would you like to come sit over here with us? There’s plenty of room,” the blueberry-haired girl calls to Nathan with a sugary sweet smile. Honestly, while he’s pretty flattered by the charitable offer, Nathaniel can’t even imagine what the four of them are talking about. He has _no_ idea how he would involve himself in their conversations; nothing has ever proved him otherwise that they don’t have much in common, aside from having some of the same classes.

It’s a really nice offer, and he appreciates it, but the idea of being the oddball fifth wheel isn’t very tempting. He’ll have to pass. Plus, Marc is going to be here soon, anyways. Nathan just needs to hold out a little longer. “Oh, that’s okay. I’m just waiting for Marc to show up; he should be here any minute. Thanks though, Marinette,” Nathaniel assures. In turn, Marinette gives a knowing smile along with a nod that easily makes him blush. Is it really all that obvious what’s going on between him and Marc? Nathaniel doesn’t know if he should be surprised.

Trying to do so in the least Chloé-way possible, Nathaniel lowers the sunglasses from the top of his head down to his eyes, figuring that if he lays back with them on, no one will try bothering him. For now, he’s just going to relax as much as he can as he waits for his best friend to arrive.


	4. A Cold Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *transphobia warning*

As a high-pitched squeal coming from Rose infiltrates his ears, Nathaniel nearly flies out of his chair. Of _course_ , just as he’s finally starting to calm down… What the hell is going on? Is there a bee or something? Oh god, he hopes it’s not an akuma.

“Oh, wow, Marc! You look so… so _cute!_ ” the pixie-like blonde cries out with excitement, splashing her way over to the pool’s edge to get closer to the party’s newest arrival.

At the sound of his favorite boy’s name, Nathaniel shoots up from his seat, pulling the sunglasses off his face as he stares Marc down.

As expected, Rose is right; Marc _does_ look cute. No, cute is severely an understatement for how this boy looks right now. Marc is clad in the most adorable bikini Nath has ever seen. Well, it’s not like he’s a bikini expert or anything, but anyone would agree this one is super precious, especially on him. 

Marc’s matching bikini top and bottoms are a bright, cherry red with black drawstrings, and printed all over with little white Hello Kitty heads. He’s got on some gothic black, strappy platform sandals as well, a striped tote on his arm, and a pair of white sunglasses sitting atop his head (which, might he say, looks much better on him than it does Chloé). This look is so Marc, it looks _so_ good, but what has Nath really astonished is the fact he’s even wearing a bikini. What a brave and bold move; Nathaniel wishes he could be more like that. It’s things like these that make him admire Marc so much.

Nathan absentmindedly gawks at the rosy-cheeked boy, who’s smiling bashfully at Rose’s compliment. Marc definitely hadn’t been looking for--or even been expecting--this kind of attention from anybody, but he is trying his best to handle it as he stammers out a shaky “thank you.”

Before Nathaniel can even say a word to him--as if he isn’t speechless right now--Chloé decides to obnoxiously clear her throat, shooting a glance over at Marc as she sits up in her chair. It’s clear she’s irritated with the fact Marc showed up so late, and possibly more so by the instant compliment he received.  

“H-Hi, Chloé. I’m r-really sorry I’m late,” Marc apologizes through soft stutters, anxiously scratching at his upper arm. He prays she isn’t going to blow up on him for not showing up on time, though he isn’t counting on such.

“Oh, it’s _fine!_ I’m sure you were, like, _super_ busy figuring out if you wanted to look like a girl or a boy today! Hm, looks like you chose girl?” Chloé announces proudly with a devilish smirk on her face. Unlike her usual reactions to Chloé’s pestering, Sabrina shifts awkwardly in her lounge chair.

Did Chloé really just say that? Yikes. Marc’s really not so great at confrontation, and Nathaniel knows this. He wants to stand up for him, yell at Chloé for her audacity, but it seems his mouth his sewn shut. His body is glued to his seat and won’t let him do much other than watch this go down like a deer in headlights.

Just as it seems all hope is lost for Chloé to be put in her place, the Everyday Ladybug speaks up, and it looks as though it happens just as Adrien is about to get up and say something himself. “I wouldn’t expect _you_ to understand self expression, _Chloé_ , especially not through fashion,” Marinette calls out as she gets up from the edge of the pool, dainty hands clenched into fists at her sides. She stands with Marc, as if to protect him, despite the fact that Chloé probably wouldn’t get physical; can’t risk breaking a nail, right?

Marinette, knowing it not best to let herself get too angry and cause the scene to get worse, she unclenches her hands, placing one on Marc’s shoulder to comfort him. Chloé’s face practically bursts into flames with vexation and humiliation.

“You better _watch it_ , _Dupain-Cheng!_ ” Chloé fiercely warns. It’s so clear by the look in her eyes that there’s so much more she wants to say not only to Marc, but to Marinette now, too. However, with the way Adrien seems to be taking the situation--he’s got a frustrated, disappointed look on his face--it seems Chloé knows she shouldn’t say any more than she already has. Really, she’s already crossed the line, and going any further would be catastrophic for her friendship with Adrien.

“You’ve _clearly_ misunderstood what I was saying! I-I was just...admiring how Marc seems to... _creatively_ play with femininity and masculinity through his fashion! It’s so admirable, really, how much time and effort he clearly puts into his style,” Chloé painfully spits out as she reverses her intolerant jab into a compliment.

Fully knowing Chloé is just trying to save her own ass to not lose Adrien’s friendship and respect, Marinette sighs, rubbing Marc’s arm as if to apologize on the ignorant blonde’s behalf. “I’d recommend being more careful with your words next time, so a _misunderstanding_ like this doesn’t happen again, you know?” Marinette advises with a forced smile on her face.

Uninterested in admitting defeat, Chloé quietly scoffs and shoves her sunglasses back onto her face. “Sabrina, _more tanning oil!_ ” she demands, detaching herself from the conversation.

Marinette grits her teeth. There’s really nothing more to do about the situation now since Chloé has obviously given up on it, but her heart still aches for Marc. “I’m so sorry, Marc,” the girl frowns. “Chloé is both small-minded and jealous. You look really great, and I hope you don’t listen to her nonsense,” Marinette genuinely assures, speaking softly enough so that the party’s host can’t hear.

A very tense Marc is trying his hardest to calm down from the anxiety that has bursted throughout his body, but honestly, he’s already regretting showing up to this party at all. He truly is grateful for Marinette sticking up for him like that, though; it’s nice to see that she really does care for him, and accepts him for who he is. “Th-thank you, Marinette. You really are our everyday Ladybug, aren’t you?” he tries to smile, and she lets out a little giggle.

“Try to enjoy the party, okay? I’ve kept as far away from Chloé as I can today, and I’ve actually had a lot of fun. I’m sure it’s possible for you, too,” she assures with a little wink, gently pushing Marc towards the direction of a staring, dumbfounded Nathaniel, who has been curiously trying to listen in on the conversation. Nath’s cheeks go a shade or two darker red than his hair as he’s caught by them, quickly averting his gaze.


	5. Sunscreen

Marinette takes her leave, and Marc timidly makes his way over to Nathaniel’s seat, covering his chest up with crossed arms. What confidence he had going into the party has pretty much been ripped to shreds and burned to ashes, all thanks to Chloé. Being sure to avoid eye contact, Marc settles himself down onto the foot of Nathaniel’s lounge chair, fingers pressed to his temples. Nath quickly gets up from the chair, changing positions to sit next to Marc. As the raven feels him come close, he suppresses a whimper. “I’m so embarrassed… I knew I shouldn’t have shown up like this. I’m so _stupid_ ,” Marc mumbles.

Nathaniel’s heart sinks. God, he feels like such a jerk. It should have been him there for Marc. He’s feeling horrible for not having done anything during Chloé’s one-sided altercation with him... It’s like he just...stopped functioning properly seeing Marc get treated like that. It’s not like Nath hasn’t talked back to Chloé before, so why didn’t he this time, especially when it mattered most? If only he had been a second faster, he would have beaten Marinette to the punch to stick up for him.

“Don’t say that, Marc; you’re not stupid at all. Chloé has no right to talk to you the way she did. Nobody does. You should be able to wear whatever the hell you want,” Nath promises easily, resting a hand firmly on his knee. “I’m just glad Marinette stepped in when she did. If it had been me facing Chloé… Let's just say there’s a good chance I would have gotten akumatized for a second time,” he chuckles as he tries to lighten the mood, though what he said is the honest truth.

It finally clicked for him.  _That’s_ what had been subconsciously holding Nathaniel back from telling Chloé off, and he didn’t even realize it until his mouth started running. If _he_ had been the one to stand up to Chloé, Nath knows he would have gotten too angry, too upset, and the consequences of those emotions would have caused even more trouble than they had already been dealing with. Perhaps, it was for the best that Marinette, much more level headed than Nathaniel, took over the situation this time. Nathan takes mental note that he needs to work on dealing with strong emotions more carefully, should something like this happen again; he wants to be the one protecting Marc if and when necessary.

Marc hesitantly takes a look at Nathaniel, sighing out his nervous energy. He almost wants to ask about that ‘getting akumatized’ comment, but he decides against it, for now at least. It seems best to just move forward from what Chloé has just done, so that’s what Marc is going to try and do, though he knows it’s going to be in the back of his mind for a while. Instead of dwelling on the negativity--he’s learned his lesson from doing so-- he takes a moment to just soak in Nathaniel’s bright presence. Marc’s been so excited to see Nathan all day, and he just wants to focus on him now.

“Thanks, Nath,” he nods with a sheepish smile on his face. “Let’s not worry about any of that though, okay? I want to have fun, and I’m sure you do, too, right?” Truthfully, he’s already feeling much better just having Nathaniel there with him, and he’s keeping in mind as much as he can that Chloé is mean to _everyone_ , not just him. It’s still possible for today to be a success, in his opinion.

In return, a large grin blooms on Nathaniel’s face, pleasantly surprised by Marc’s optimism, even after the wrath of Chloé. “Good. I won’t let her ruin this party for you; I know you’ve been looking forward to it. We can _definitely_ still have a good time,” Nathan agrees.

The redhead stands up from the chair the two are sharing, offering out his hand to Marc, despite how much the motion is making himself blush. It’s not a big deal, he knows this, but the fact that he likes him makes the idea of helping him up like this flustering. “You wanna...go swim or something?” Nathaniel offers up. “We can hang with the others, or just give each other company, I guess...”

Marc is taken aback by Nathan’s mumbling; it’s usually Marc who’s talking so sheepishly, not the other way around. It’s strange to see, and a curious look is now displayed on the raven’s face. What’s making him act so shy? Come to think of it, this isn’t the first time he’s acted like this the past couple months.

“Swimming sounds good. I-I think I definitely need to cool off after that warm welcome,” he laughs softly, gingerly placing a hand in Nathaniel’s, though he makes no move to get up. The touch is a familiar one to Marc, and it’s clear by the fond smile on his face that Nathan feels nostalgic, too.

“Sunscreen first, though,” Marc declares as he pulls himself up with the help of Nathaniel’s hand. He reaches into his bag and fishes for the bottle of sunscreen, displaying it to Nath with a little shake once it's found. “Y-You think you could help me with putting it on my back? Can’t exactly see what I’m doing,” Marc chuckles awkwardly. While he genuinely is going to need help putting it on, there are some ulterior motives behind asking, and he hopes Nathaniel doesn’t realize it.

Getting asked to rub his hands along Marc’s back? Nath swears his heart just skipped a beat at the request. Doesn’t this sort of thing only happen in those really cheesy romance movies he refuses to waste his time watching? God, he is _not_ complaining though; he just can’t believe this. “Y-Yeah, totally!” he accepts way too enthusiastically in hopes of making the situation casual, but doing so really gives the opposite effect. Nice job. Luckily though, Marc just assumes Nath is treating him with extra kindness because of earlier, and he does appreciate it, despite it being a bit strange.

“Thanks,” Marc smiles softly, beginning to apply the sunscreen onto the front of his body himself, starting with his arms. “I’d offer to help you out in return, but I’m thinking you don’t really need it,” he chuckles, referring to the way Nath’s rash guard covers up most his torso. Nathaniel is genuinely surprised only one person has made a comment on his swimsuit thus far, and even more so that it was pointed out by Marc. He isn’t offended or embarrassed by what Marc said though--he actually feels kind of relieved that Marc mentioned it in such a casual way--so he laughs back.

“Yeah, I’m pretty well covered up, aren’t I? Sunscreen on my arms wouldn’t hurt, though,” Nathaniel points out, looking down at his exposed, pale forearms. “N-Not that I’ll need help with that, though,” he quickly assures. Marc’s lips curve into a little smile at his awkwardness.

The taller of the two pauses on his application, instructing Nathaniel to cup his hands before lending him some of the lotion. “Just let me know if you need any more. And make sure you put some of that on your face, too,” he tells Nath, knowing all too well how brutal a sunburn can be. Nathan can’t help but to smile at the concern, and assures Marc that he will.

Once Marc finishes up applying to the parts he can reach himself, he hands the bottle over to Nathan, then turns his back to him. Thankfully, he can have the brightest blush and flustered look on his face without it being noticed by the boy, since he’s facing away from Nathaniel. “Now, don’t skimp out on me, alright? I burn really easily,” Marc warns teasingly, receiving a convincing “I won’t” from Nathaniel.

As he rubs the product into his palms, Nath takes the moment to look over Marc’s little frame. Despite having a couple inches on him, the boy really is quite small, save for his curves, and Nathan finds it ridiculously cute. He gets so lost looking at him that he almost forgets he needs to put his hands  _on_ him.

Deciding it best to say nothing of the delay, Nath begins rubbing the sunscreen into Marc’s upper back, which is arguably the least embarrassing--but still flustering--part of him he needs to touch.

As soon as hands meet his back, Marc instantly shudders. “ _Co-old!_ ” he laughs through a whine, making Nathaniel giggle and his cheeks flush.

“Sorry,” the redhead apologizes, a smile evident in his voice. Though this is strange, and a little awkward, he isn’t exactly minding doing this for Marc. Dare he say, it feels kind of nice taking care of him like this? The fact that he’s enjoying it is making this more embarrassing than it needs to be, though.

Marc shuts his eyes as he attempts to relax through the process, though it’s a little difficult to when Nath’s got both his hands touching all over his back. “Hey,” he says quietly as he realizes something he should have mentioned before. Marc hesitates before he can continue, unsure of how to word what he needs to say without sounding weird. “M-Make sure you get under the straps, okay?” Marc minds diffidently, anxiously playing with his fingers. While the request itself isn’t really something unusual to ask of a person applying sunscreen to another’s back, it still has a certain sound to it that’s making his face go red, as well as Nathaniel’s.

“O-Oh, yeah, sure,” Nath agrees, pursing his lips as his fingers carefully sneak under the black straps of his bikini. He’s praying to every God he can think of that Marc isn’t noticing how shaky his hands are as they move against his back. Nathan knows he’s being ridiculous, but he just can’t stop overthinking this when he likes Marc so much.

While continuing to be thorough, the shorter of the two works his hands faster on Marc’s back so that this can be over with as soon as possible. As much as he would like to keep his hands on Marc, he’s just way too flustered in this situation to do so for much longer. Nathaniel squeezes one last bit of the cold sunscreen into his hands and rubs from Marc’s mid to lower back, being sure to cover beneath the bikini tie as well, as per request.

“There,” Nathaniel breathily announces as he finishes up the application, hoping he doesn’t sound too relieved while he pulls his hands away from Marc. “I put quite a lot on you, so you should be good for a while,” Nath assures, feeling his heartbeat pick up a dangerous amount as Marc twirls around to face him, obvious blushes displayed on both their faces.

“If I end up burnt, I’m blaming you,” Marc teases as he unstraps his platform sandals, setting them beside the lounge chair. Nathaniel snickers lightly in response, though he definitely  _will_ be blaming himself if that happens. “Alright, are you ready to swim?” the raven questions, removing the sunglasses from atop his head and setting them onto one of the adjacent, umbrellaed tables, along with the sunscreen. “The sun won’t be out forever,” Marc smiles.

Agreeing with a small nod, Nath stands beside him, mouth twitching ever so slightly out of shyness as he takes one of Marc’s hands into his. Since there is really no other explanation for it besides wanting to hold his hand and guide him to the pool, Nathaniel keeps his mouth shut about it, as does a wonderstruck Marc who is tightening his hand around the other’s. Nath is thankful for not being questioned, and gives Marc’s hand a little squeeze as he walks them over to the pool.


	6. Interruption

Nathaniel dips a foot into the pool, humming at the refreshing feeling surrounding his skin. Hesitantly, he releases Marc’s hand from his hold as he walks down the steps, slowly adjusting to the cool temperature. Once the water is just above his waist, Nathan offers him both hands as he turns to face Marc, earning a bashful smile from him. “It’s not too cold, I promise,” Nath smiles at him, faces reddening as the two lace their fingers together. He swears he can hear Rose squealing at the scene from the opposite end of the pool, but he decides to ignore it.

Squeezing Nathan’s hands tightly out of fear of falling, Marc immerses a foot in, ‘ _ahh_ ’-ing softly at the relief from summer’s heat. His other foot glides into the water shortly after, then he walks down the steps to Nathaniel’s level. As no one seems to be getting in and out of the pool, the two decide to settle themselves on the steps.

Marc’s hands are still lingering around Nath’s after he lets go of the other’s; he knows there isn’t much of an excuse to be holding hands with him now, but he enjoys the contact more than he is going to admit to Nathaniel’s face. “Refreshing,” Marc breaks the silence between them, hands now fully separate from each other’s.

“Isn’t it?” Nathaniel sighs. This is definitely the most relaxed he’s felt all day. At last, anxiously waiting for the party to happen is _over_ , as well as waiting for Marc to show up to the party. Really, all he has to do now is just enjoy this time with his best friend, and he knows that’ll take no effort at all.

“So,” Nath starts. “I think your bikini is, uh...pretty cute,” he admits softly, lightly scratching at his cheek. He hopes the compliment isn’t weird; he just wants Marc to know that he looks good! “You really put my rash guard and trunks to shame,” he chuckles.

Marc’s eyes light up at the unforeseen compliment, smiling down at his twiddling fingers. “Oh, th-thank you! B-but don’t put yourself down!” he urges, wondering if Nathaniel actually feels bad about how he looks. Truthfully, Marc thinks he looks really charming in his swimsuit, and that he deserves to know it. “You look like a cute surfer boy in your rash guard, you know,” he says with a little nudge to Nathaniel’s arm, avoiding eye contact in hopes that will make it less embarrassing.

Nathaniel really can’t believe it as Marc compliments him like that. Anyone looking would assume Nathan is sunburnt with how flushed his face is. Nathaniel is so flustered, he resorts to hiding his warm face behind wet hands; he can’t bear to have Marc see him look like this. “Oh my _god_ , Marc,” he groans, though laughter seeps through his words. “Are you trying to embarrass me or something?”

“N-No!” Marc quickly assures, waving his hands in front of his chest. He genuinely hadn’t meant to, though he has to admit: seeing Nathaniel so shy is really quite adorable. “I just...wanted you to know you look nice, too...” he explains, worrying his lip.

Nathan chortles at the other’s reaction, pulling his hands away to reveal face once more. “I’m just messing with you; don’t worry,” he chuckles, taking a moment to steal a glance at piercing green eyes. “I just… No one ever really... says that sort of stuff about me, so it’s just strange to hear,” he admits. “It’s nice, though. So... thank you, Marc,” Nathaniel says with a gentle smile, his blush finally beginning to cool down, though still obvious on his cheeks. The bikini clad boy nods, though it’s hard for him to understand how Nathaniel doesn’t receive compliments like that on a regular basis. If he weren’t so much of an anxious person, Marc would be giving him compliments left and right all day long.

The moment is starting to feel a bit intimate as the two boys leisurely watch one another’s faces. They’ve both accepted the comfortable silence between them, tuning out the sounds of roaring laughter and splashes coming from their classmates. As they sit together, Nathaniel’s hand slowly sneaks over to Marc’s, which is resting on a step beneath the water. He knows it’s a little bold, he knows there may be consequences, but this seems like the perfect opportunity to make a move. Fortunately, the touch seems to be well received, a warm, soft smile on Marc’s face.

Marc tries to take a look at Nathan’s hand placed atop his, but the motion of the water is making the sight too blurry to see. He opts to watch Nathaniel again--who hasn’t taken his eyes off him--as they slowly begin gravitating towards one another. Is this finally happening? The moment that Nathaniel has been daydreaming of for months now? It must be, because Marc is moving his face in dangerously close to Nath’s, with half lidded eyes. No turning back now. Nathaniel shuts his eyes, and all he can hear is the pounding of his heart as the two boys inch closer together until--

**_“CANNONBALL!”_ **

Every drop of chlorinated water transforms into violent waves, crashing into one another as Ivan thrusts himself into the pool, the after splash of it akin to a geyser. Marc and Nathaniel, now both completely drenched, had stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they heard Ivan’s short-notice warning of his impending tsunami.

After a still moment of shock, the two swiftly pull away from each other, a mortified look on both their faces. Neither of them know whether to laugh at, apologize for, or even _acknowledge_ what almost just happened between them. They both decide on the latter.

“ _Ivan!_ ” Chloé screeches, snatching a towel off of her poolside table, aggressively blotting her skin. It might be a pool party, but the girl had no plans of getting any water on her--only sunshine to work on a tan. “You’re so… _ridiculous!_ Utterly _ridiculous!_ ” she squawks, her face entirely red with anger.

Everyone contains their giggles that are dying to come out. That is, until Alix, winner of the earlier race against Kim, unapologetically snorts at Chloé’s dramatic, frustrated display, setting off a chain reaction of laughter.

Chloé watches in horror as the party goers take amusement in her little freak-out. The blonde host, refusing to be the laughing stock of the party, forces herself to join in with the others, being sure her cackling is the loudest of them all. “Oh yes, I’m _hilarious!_ ” she announces through fake laughter, and now it isn’t so funny. The laughter dies down. Wow, Chloé is _good_. 

Nathaniel is shaking his head, a large grin plastered on his face; he’s relieved by the distraction, and completely entertained by Chloé’s total nonsense. “Utterly ridiculous,” he mimics quietly, only for Marc to hear. The raven stifles a giggle into his hand at the impersonation.


	7. Let's Stay Here

A few hours have passed since the Chloé and Ivan incident, and the daylight over Paris is beginning to dwindle down. Though mostly having kept to themselves, Nathaniel and Marc have been involved in a few different conversations here and there throughout the party. While Nathaniel must admit he likes having Marc to himself, he’s feeling proud of the boy for putting himself out there and allowing himself to goof around with the others. He’s sure that after tonight, Marc will consider himself closer to their peers than he has before, and that makes Nathaniel more than happy.

“Alright, everyone! Time to get yourselves out of the pool and dried off; we’re having dinner in the hotel’s _amazing_ luxurious restaurant--all expenses paid, of course,” Chloé brags, a smug look on her face at the ‘generosity’ she’s displaying. Really, the one picking up the bill will be her father, Mayor Bourgeois.

With that, everyone begins following Chloé’s instructions.

All except for Marc.

Nathaniel stands up onto the pool steps, cool water trickling off his body back into its source. He looks at Marc, expecting him to follow along, but the boy makes no move to get up.

“Wait,” Marc suddenly pleas, grabbing firmly onto Nathaniel’s hand. A dark blush is splayed across the little raven’s face.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Nathaniel questions, concern clear in his voice. “Don’t you wanna get some food?” he asks. Honestly, he isn’t all that hungry, what with the snacks he consumed already during the party (there had been a pretty epic snack table set up for the party that they had visited a few times). Not to mention as daytime comes to a close, the pool is starting to get to be a bit too cold for his liking; he would rather be inside at this point.

“N-Nothing’s wrong!” Marc promptly assures, releasing Nath's hand before fiddling with his black-painted fingertips just beneath the water. “I just… Why don’t we…” Ugh. Why is it so hard for him to talk to Nathaniel sometimes? “Y-You wanna stay back and sit in the hot tub with me?” he finally offers. “I-I’m not hungry...a-and it’s getting a little cold out here,” Marc explains--Nath’s thoughts exactly. For the most part, he’s just wanting to finally be alone with Nath. Sure, they’ve been together pretty much the entire party, but they were never _really_ alone. This was the perfect time to have privacy, and for them to quite possibly jump back into their short-lived, intimate moment from before.

Despite Marc being shy most of the time, the suggestion is a bit suspicious to Nathaniel by the way it’s presented. As _if_ Nath is going to reject an offer like this, though--hot tub with a cute boy? Sign him up. While he did have a pretty decent time with his classmates during the party--which was unexpected, to say the least--he craves to have more alone time with Marc. If the two stay out on the roof while everyone else goes to the restaurant, then… “Yeah, that sounds nice,” Nathaniel smiles warmly.

“ _Aren’t you two coming?_ ” a familiar, curious voice asks. Nathaniel turns around, eyes greeted by the sight of Marinette. Despite her question, her face says that she knows what’s going on here. The redheaded boy’s mouth twists bashfully, face hot as he shakes his head at her.

“We’re gonna hang back. The two of us loaded up on the snack table earlier, so we’re good for now,” he explains, and Marc nods in agreement, avoiding looking at Marinette as if he’s a child hiding something from his parent.

“Well, I’m sure everyone is going to head back home after eating, so I guess this is goodbye for now?” the bluenette points out.

“Yeah, looks that way... Could you tell everyone we say goodbye when you get down there, then?” Nath requests, and Marinette easily agrees with a little wink.

“Well, goodnight then, you two. I’ll see you guys soon. Don’t be strangers this summer!” Marinette says melodically as she heads toward the elevator, where Adrien has been waiting up for her.

As soon as the two disappear behind elevator doors, Nathan releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Now that he’s able to be alone with Marc, he feels much more in his element.

With feet still submerged in water, Nathaniel plants his eyes on Marc, offering both his hands to help him up, similarly to how he had guided him into the pool before.

“You’re quite the gentleman, aren’t you?” Marc openly observes without a thought. As he soon realizes the words were said out loud rather than secretly in his head, a fire is lit on his cheeks. Nathaniel can’t help but to blush back, and the giggle that slips from his mouth helps to lighten the mood.

Marc decides to keeps his mouth shut now as he grasps onto Nath’s hands, pulling himself up. He releases one of Nathaniel’s hands once he’s standing, but keeps hold on the other as he allows Nath to guide him to the hot tub.

Nathaniel is squeezing onto the other’s hand as he walks with him towards the hot tub, feet moving at a bit of a fast pace out of desperation to finally not be so cold. Marc chuckles softly at the impatience, but matches his speed. “Be careful; I don’t want to slip,” the raven warns with a laugh as his grip tightens around his hand, to which Nathan actually slows down, knowing how much of a klutz Marc is.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nathaniel grins, taking hold of the hot tub’s railing as he walks into the heavenly warmth, a long, satisfied sigh escaping his mouth. He takes a seat once Marc steps in right behind him, reluctantly letting go of his hand as they settle themselves in.


	8. Where We Left Off

A comfortable silence falls upon the two boys. Marc is closing his eyes, soaking in the feeling of the pleasant heat enveloping his body. With Marc’s eyes shut, it’s the perfect opportunity for Nathaniel to take his time to study his features (without being obvious about it).

He allows himself to enjoy the way the sunset is reflecting off the boy beautifully--soft light of the golden hour glistening against Marc’s wet skin. He admires his small, relaxed shoulders, and the little freckles that have bloomed on them from the day’s bright sunshine. His eyes slowly trace up his neck, and it’s a little odd to see it so bare; it’s usually adorned with some intricate collar, but today, he’s only wearing a tattoo choker, presumably because he planned on swimming and didn’t want to risk ruining his pretty jewelry.

As his sight moves to Marc’s face, his own flushes as he stares at the soft, pink, _very_ kissable looking lips he has... Nath has to look elsewhere rather quickly, because looking at them is making him much too weak in the knees. He changes his focus on Marc’s cute, almost animated-looking nose; it’s one he can imagine a pretty little fairy from a children’s storybook would have, and he absolutely adores it. It looks like some freckles have emerged on his nose from today’s sun, too. He truly looks picture perfect--when doesn’t he--and Nathaniel wishes he could draw him right now, but it’s just going to have to wait until he gets home...

As soon as he’s about to admire Marc’s thick, dark lashes, emerald eyes reveal themselves to the coming night. Nathan, having not anticipated this, jumps a little at the suddenness of it. He really hopes Marc doesn’t realize he’s been staring at him this entire time. It seems to be alright though as Marc just gently smiles at him, scooting in a bit closer to Nathan.

“Hey. There’s...something I’ve been kind of wanting to ask you all day, but... I didn’t really know when would be a good time to bring it up,” the shy boy reveals, running his fingers across the surface of the warm, bubbling water.

Nathaniel swallows uncomfortably. What’s this all about? It seems like everything is okay; there were no stutters or stammers in Marc’s words, which is always a good sign. However, he has no clue what it is that Marc is about to bring up, and he’s beginning to feel anxious over it.

“N-Now is probably as good a time as any...” Nath nods as he forces a nonchalant look on his face, praying that Marc buys it.

“It’s nothing to be worried about,” Marc promises, emerald orbs meeting aqua. He had seen right through Nathaniel’s facade, hadn’t he? The raven knows him too well. “You just got me really curious when you said that... if it had been you up against Chloé, you would’ve gotten akumatized. I just… D-Do you really think you would’ve?” he wonders, eyes locked onto Nathaniel’s.

Shame weighs heavily on Nathaniel’s shoulders. There was no doubt inside him that the Evillustrator would have made another grand appearance, had it not been for his body stopping him from telling Chloé off, and Marinette stepping in right on time.

“Yeah. I do,” the boy sighs, feeling overwhelmingly guilty to admit it, though he doesn’t want to lie to Marc about it. It’s just the truth, and he can’t change that. “I’m sorry, I just… I know it’s no excuse, but when it comes to you I…” He pauses to take a much needed deep breath, and so that he can collect his racing thoughts. “Not only had Chloé been saying something absolutely terrible… but the fact that it was directed towards you? I don’t know how I could’ve been able to keep myself grounded like Marinette was able to,” Nathaniel explains, eyes averting from Marc’s gaze. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you, ever. Y-You...mean so much to me, Marc, and you don’t deserve for anyone to treat you with such unkindness,” he reveals. His heart is beating so fast right now, he fears that Marc can hear it over the spa jets. “S-So, considering all that… Yeah. I know I would have gotten akumatized. I hope that doesn’t make you...afraid of me. Though I wouldn’t blame you if it did,” Nathaniel chuckles dejectedly, fidgeting with his fringe.

A heartbroken look is painted on Marc’s face. He takes a moment to think before he says anything in response. “I’m not afraid of you, so please don’t let that worry you,” he guarantees, resting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “I got akumatized before too, you know, and so has pretty much everyone else we know.... I just kinda can’t believe I mean enough to you that something like Chloé being… well, _Chloé_ towards me, could affect you like that... I’m...happy? Sort of?” Marc chuckles; this is a bit of an odd situation, isn’t it? “N-Not happy you could get akumatized over me, because that’s never a good thing, but... happy to know you care so much about me,” he explains softly, going entirely red in the face. He really hopes he chose his words well, considering the subject is a tough one to discuss.

Nathaniel is taken aback; not only by Marc’s sweet honesty to help him feel less guilty, but also the fact Marc hadn’t realized how much he means to him until now. “Of course I care about you,” he almost whispers. “You’re like, my favorite person ever, Marc.” The warmth of the hot tub blanketing his body must be the culprit for loosening him up enough to talk about this, because heaven knows he would be tripping all over his words otherwise.

A bashful giggle slips from Marc’s mouth, and Nathaniel feels as though he’s going to lose his mind over how cute it is. “You’re my favorite, too,” Marc murmurs, eyes timidly meeting with Nathaniel’s. Well, with his one uncovered eye, that is, and the one that he can just barely see through damp, red hair.

The boys seem to be slowly moving in closer to each other’s faces, much like how they had just hours before. Mere inches apart, Marc’s hand slides up from Nathaniel’s shoulder to his cheek, softly brushing the dangling strands of hair away from his eye. Marc gasps softly as he finally is able to take in all of his beautiful face, rather than the usual three-fourths on display.

And Nathaniel thought he was flustered before? The boy he’s completely crazy for just pushed his hair back to look at him fully. He has to be dreaming; there’s no way on Earth this actually happening right now. He chuckles shyly as Marc silently looks at his face, though he’s feeling a bit fearful of what Marc might be thinking. He has always felt he looks best with his face partially covered; that way, you can see less of him, and he feels much less exposed.

“I would’ve never guessed you’d have a little beauty mark by your eye,” Marc points out endearingly, making Nathaniel whine with embarrassment and go completely red. “It’s _cute_ ,” Marc assures almost defensively, feeling his own face get hot from being so blunt about it. “I can’t believe I’ve never looked at you like this before. Like, your whole face… Hey, have you ever thought of wearing your hair up? Or maybe you’ve tried it before? I think that would look nice! That way I cou--”

The blabbering boy is suddenly cut off by Nathaniel taking his cheeks into warm, wet hands without warning. Nathaniel stares into Marc’s widened eyes a moment before shutting his own, closing the small gap between the two of them as he crashes his lips into Marc’s, just like he’s been dreaming of.

The kiss is soft, gentle, and without much movement, aside from Marc pressing his head forward to reciprocate, and carefully taking hold of Nathaniel’s wrist. After a few seconds, Nathaniel slowly breaks the kiss, letting a nearly inaudible, shaky breath escape his lips. Marc does the same as he releases Nath’s wrist. He’s staring at the boy who just kissed him in awe, the look on his face begging Nathaniel to explain what just happened, and why.

  
Despite having been the one to pull the trigger, Nathaniel is still feeling really self-conscious and shy about having just kissed Marc, though he can tell the boy is feeling the same way. Nathan knows he has no choice but to be the one to speak up about the kiss; it had been his idea, anyway.

“You wouldn’t stop talking,” Nathaniel timidly chuckles out an explanation, sneaking his hands beneath the water to grab onto Marc’s lightly. “And I just really, _really_ wanted to kiss you...so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so,” the redhead confesses, pressing his forehead against Marc’s. A giggle bubbles up to the raven’s lips, and a sense of relief washes over Nathaniel as he listens to the soul-soothing sound of Marc’s gentle laughter.

“I-I always thought _I_ was going to have to be the one to make the first move,” Marc shyly admits through his giggles, giving Nathaniel’s hands a little squeeze. “Though I had no idea how you would’ve taken it…”

Nathaniel’s eyes light up. “Well, I guess you know now that it wouldn’t have been a problem, right?” he whispers as he pulls away ever so slightly, wanting to look at Marc’s pink face. While he can’t really predict what exactly would have happened in a completely different scenario where Marc made the first move, he knows he could never be unhappy about Marc kissing him, and that’s just a fact.

Marc averts his gaze, the grip on Nathan’s hands only getting tighter. Now he’s feeling a bit curious... “S-So, hypothetically, if I were to kiss you right now, you wouldn’t mind?” the taller boy questions sheepishly.

The idea of having Marc be the one going in for a kiss absolutely thrills him. “I-I wouldn’t mind at all!” Nath assures him quickly, and the obvious enthusiasm makes Marc smile.

Without as much hesitation as either would expect--Nathaniel has already proven to Marc that this was more than okay--Marc plants a kiss on his mouth, the pressure of it ever-so-slightly greater than before. This time, both of them are smiling into the kiss, and they eventually both have to break away from it because they’re giggling too much to keep it going.

Marc wraps his arms around Nathaniel once the kiss comes to a close, face pressed into his neck. Nathaniel swears this is what heaven feels like--possibly even better.

“Needless to say... I really like you, Marc,” he finally confesses, and it feels like a ton of bricks have been knocked off his shoulders. Just the thought of telling him has been mortifying him for so long, and now that he could say it with such confidence? Nathaniel truly couldn’t be happier.

Marc gives the boy a light nuzzle as his arms tighten around him. “I-I like you, too. But I’ve bet you’ve known that for a while now, huh?” Even Marc himself knows that he had been terribly obvious around Nathaniel, but in his defense, he really had no idea how to control it most of the time; something about him just made Marc act like a fool.

“Well, I had an inkling,” Nathaniel admits, rubbing a hand along Marc’s back with care. “Though I wasn’t positive, if I’m honest. I really hoped you liked me, though,” Nathaniel explains through a smile. “So I’m really glad it turns out you do.”

Marc sighs contentedly as he rests in Nathaniel’s arms; there is no better answer than the one he has just been given.


	9. Faire la bise

As the two sit together comfortably, basking in the heat of the water, the boys perk their heads up as they hear a sound coming from the lounge chair in which they had shared earlier in the afternoon. After a moment of trying to make out the faint tune, Marc registers that it’s ‘Dearly Beloved’ from his favorite game series, Kingdom Hearts. He whines softly as he realizes where it’s coming from exactly, and why it’s playing.

“What’s up?” Nathaniel asks in regards to his whining, receiving a sigh from Marc as he hesitantly lets go of him.

“It’s got to be my mom; she said she’d come get me once it got dark,” he explains, rushing to get out of the water so that he can answer his phone on time. Despite how badly he wants to stay in, he isn’t that rude; Nathaniel follows Marc out of the hot tub.

“Hello?” Marc answers as he lifts the terribly cracked phone to his ear, keeping it there with his shoulder as he dries off with the towel he brought from home. “Okay, I’ll be out in just a minute... You, too... Bye,” he speaks into the device, a pout on his face as he hangs up, setting the phone into his bag.

“You gotta leave, huh?” Nathaniel gathers, shoving hands into his wet trunk pockets, watching as Marc straps his shoes on. If he’s honest, Nathaniel is a little disappointed, though he knows it isn’t Marc’s fault.

“Yeah; mom’s here,” Marc informs dejectedly, draping his towel around his shoulders and back as if he’s a little kid with a giant blanket. “I wish I could stay longer, but, you know,” he exhales, putting on a small smile afterwards.

Nath nods at the words, picking up his own towel and begins to dry himself off as quickly as he can. He grabs his phone, slides his flip-flops on, puts his sunglasses on top of his head, and crumples his expired invitation before shoving it into his pocket. “Well, let me walk you down, then,” Nathaniel insists, slyly taking hold of Marc’s hand.

The same smile on Marc’s face from before becomes genuine. “Alright,” Marc agrees with a nod, resting his head on Nathan’s shoulder for a moment.

He checks and rechecks his tote bag to make sure he has grabbed everything before the two walk off hand-in-hand to the elevator. Once in, Nathaniel presses the ground level button on the panel, watching the doors shut shortly afterwards.

“You make sure you text your mom to come get you too, okay? It _is_ getting pretty late,” Marc worries, grip tightening slightly on Nath’s hand. “I wish I could offer to take you home, but you live the opposite way from me and you know how my mom is and--”

“ _Marc_ ,” Nathaniel chuckles, gingerly pressing a kiss to his nose. “Don’t worry; she’ll be here. I’ll message her right now to come and get me, okay?” he assures, to which Marc gives him a tiny nod in response. So that Marc can have some peace of mind, Nathaniel uses his free hand to text his mom, and allows Marc take a look at his phone once his message is sent.

“A-Alright. Sorry for worrying so much,” Marc apologizes, a bit embarrassed.

Nathan smirks a little, giving his cheek a soft kiss. He’s really liking how it feels to freely kiss him. “That’s alright. I think it’s really nice you want to make sure I get home okay, but I just don’t want you to stress over it,” he says honestly, rubbing his thumb over Marc’s.

A grin appears on his face at the little kiss. “I’ll try not to,” Marc promises, eyeing the elevator door as it opens much sooner than he would like it to, and he sighs. They walk out and head towards the main entrance, but at a purposefully slow pace.

“I had a lot of fun with you today, you know. I-I mean, not just because the kissing or whatever. B-But I liked that, too, of course. I mean, what I’m trying to say is, I just enjoyed being with you in genera--” Nathaniel prattles, his face going one shade of red darker at every word he speaks, and then a whole ten times darker at once as Marc stops him dead in his tracks, planting his lips on his. After a few good seconds, the raven pulls away.

“It was _my_ turn to shut you up,” Marc explains quietly as he pulls away with a large, bashful smile. If they weren’t in a fancy hotel right now, Nathaniel would have to shower him with kisses over how adorable that was just now. He settles for smiling widely back at him and squeezing his hand.

“I guess I should keep my mouth running more often then, huh?” Nathaniel teases, winking his visible eye at him.

“Are you saying you want to kiss me some other time, as if tonight wasn’t just a one-time thing?” Marc teases back; after tonight’s events, it’s quite clear how these boys feel towards each other.

“I mean, yeah, if that’s okay with you; I’d like to be able to kiss you all the time. Maybe even hold your hand, too,” Nathan says playfully, though it’s flustering to admit to his face.

“That sounds a lot like being in a relationship, you know. Are you maybe...trying to ask me something?” Marc whispers, a brow raising at him as a small smirk grows on his pink lips.

“You caught me. Guess I should just say it, then...

Do you want to be boyfriends?” Nathaniel questions just as softly, pressing their foreheads together. Asking might not be very necessary, but he wants to make it official with him; the last thing these two idiots need is more confusion in their lives.

“You know I do,” Marc confirms through a little giggle, making Nathaniel’s chest flood with warmth. The two share a moment of soft, excited laughter in each other’s faces. Nathan wishes he could just have a few minutes longer with Marc, but he knows he shouldn’t be keep his mother waiting much longer.

“Looks like we’re together then.”

“Definitely.”

Reluctantly, the new couple pull away from each other, knowing that it really is time for Marc to hurry on out and to his mother’s car. The boys walk out from the hotel lobby, and are hit with a semi-warm breeze as they step onto the valet area, where the car waiting for Marc is sitting.

“You better tell me when your mom gets you,” Marc reminds, lightly prodding Nathaniel’s chest.

“Okay, okay. I promise,” Nath laughs, wrapping his arms around Marc. “I’ll see you really soon, okay? Perhaps for our first proper date?” he suggests as he pulls away, cheeks flush despite the smug look on his face and wiggling eyebrows.

Marc rolls his eyes playfully at him, gently shoving his shoulder. “Maybe we can plan it out tomorrow if you call me,” he suggests teasingly, and Nathaniel happily agrees.

Practically in sync, the two cheek-kiss each other goodbye, though it is so much more than a formality. “Come on, your chariot awaits,” Nathan smiles, walking him over to the car and opening the door for him.

“Goodnight, Nathaniel,” Marc whispers, dreamily looking at his boyfriend as he finally steps into the car and takes a seat, buckling himself up.

“Goodnight,” Nathaniel murmurs back, looking into his eyes for a moment before reluctantly shutting his door. He watches Marc be driven away until the car becomes too small in his sight for him to see. The redhead sighs a little as he turns to head back to the lobby to wait for his own ride, the biggest smile plastered on his face.

Who knew the day Nathaniel had been dreading for weeks would turn out to be one he’d remember fondly for the rest of his life?


End file.
